Remember Me
by IAmFanFicForever
Summary: Starting with a very sad selfless 14 year old. She is currently moving to live with her father and "hater" older sister. She doesn't really stop anything that is wrong from being said to or about her because she can just feel something in the air about to shift.
1. This is me

Hi yeah I think that is a good start my name is Dorothy Swan... I am currently 14 years old my birthday is on July 31st same as Harry Potter yeah thought that would break the ice. Um I am pretty simple. I have hazel eyes that look to change colors like in the picture they look kinda blue I guess. I am going to be moving in with my father and Bella not that excited but after Bella's stay in the hospital my mom wanted me to leave even more. I think one thing to say is I don't talk at least out loud not for a while now.. I communicate by writing things on a white board. I like Bella used to go to Forks I had been babysat by this girl in La Push I am sure she has long gone forgotten me like everyone else. I tend to be forgotten not just because of not speaking but because of my darn height... Um I am not sure what else to say oh so Bella was annoyed to start during March right? Well I am starting in the last like week of school.


	2. Airplane and home sweet home

I left the house by myself dressed in a sweatshirt that literally says "I have issues" a pair of blue jeans and some regular black vans. I have my backpack as a carryon and my IPhone to listen to on the ride. I went in a cab to the airport and got onto the flight nothing like getting people to leave you alone then wearing a sweatshirt like this one. I sleep for the whole flight and then get in another cab knowing I was a bit early and soon pull up to the familiar house. I walk up and knock on the door. Dad opened the door... Yeah I know Bella doesn't call him that but that's who he is.  
Dad: Oh hey Dorothy I wasn't expecting you so soon.  
I reach into the bag and bring out my board and write what I wanted to say.  
Me: _Hi sorry I thought you would be ready um can you show me to my room?_  
Dad: Yeah sure you know you will have school tomorrow right?  
I nod and follow him. I don't try to make small talk because I already know he doesn't truly care. We stop and I notice that there is a door on the ceiling. He pulls on the string and then I realize it must be an attic room.  
Dad: So there is your room there is a bathroom up there also.  
Me: _Thank you. I think I will go to sleep now._  
Dad: Okay goodnight  
He left and I got ready for bed and thought of the incoming day I hope I don't get in anyone's way...


	3. First Day Wonderful

I wake up feeling okay I go to the bathroom and take a shower and change into my clothes a simple sweatshirt with light blue and white stripes, a red hoodie, polka dot pants, black beanie, pink and grey vans, cute book bag and my IPhone. I walk down to the bottom to see Bella eating with a strange boy sitting across from her. They both looked shocked to see me. I take out my whiteboard and write to them.  
Me: _Sorry to have startled you I will be on my way._  
Bella: No it's okay Dorothy this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen.  
Okay that explains why she was being nice to me wow even calling me by my name it shocks me...  
Me: _I must be going I need to get on way to make it school on time._  
Edward: What do you mean?  
Me: _Well I am going to walk and I must leave now so I am not late._  
Edward: No I can drive you and Bella.  
Me: _Are you sure?_  
I look at Bella and she is sending me a glare but covers it.  
Edward: Yes we will leave as soon as you are ready seeing as Bella just finished her breakfast.  
Me: _We can leave now I am not hungry._  
We leave to the front and Bella goes to his car and waits for him to open the door for her. I get in and ignore Bella's glares that are sent when Edward can't see. We get to the school quickly I get out and write fast.  
Me: _Thank you for driving you didn't have to._  
Edward: its fine don't worry no trouble we had to come here too anyway.  
I walk away to the building to get schedule from them.  
Me: Hello my name is Dorothy Swan do you have my schedule?  
Ms. Floor: Here you go just have each teacher sign it and bring it back at the end of the day.  
I glanced at my schedule and got nervous I think I have some classes with Bella. Oh well I know she will just ignore me. Later on in the day guess where I find myself? No guess... Okay well running away from 2 huge jocks. Then I ran into this really tall (to me) intimidating blonde. I looked up in fear from the ground and then backed up using my hands and legs. The jocks caught up and one pulled my hair so my head hit the wall.  
Jock 1: Hey mute why you run from us?  
I shook my head tears running down my face. They just laughed.  
Jock 2: Just talk to get us to stop.  
They both start to kick so hard it hurt so badly I couldn't stand it. I let of a scream of pain. Just make them stop! Please! It hurts so badly! Why are they doing this I did nothing to them! I feel them stop but they must have hit me hard enough to do a lot of damage. I feel myself teetering away and see the blonde walk over.  
?: its okay I will help you Sweetie.  
 **Edward's POV**  
I don't understand what is going on who is this girl. When she came down this morning I had no idea she was there I did not smell her scent or anything. I mean I can see she is alive but I can't hear her at all. Then when we got to school and Jasper couldn't feel her emotions. All of us couldn't pick up on her scent either. Then the incident happened in the hall she ran into Rose. I heard Rose's thoughts she didn't want anything more than to use she strength to tear those jocks apart. I could tell she saw that she was different than other humans and she already cared so much for her. When she let out the scream Jasper almost collapsed Alice was really worried I looked over at him and he let me know all the sudden all her emotions hit him full blast. When the jocks stepped away Rose looked on the outside to be calm while walking up but she was completely different in her mind. When she told Dorothy she would help her she made a vow to protect her and then got Emmett to come over to not look suspicious and got him to pick her up. She let me know in her mind she was taking her home and left with Emmett.


	4. Opening the past to the future

I woke and glanced down to notice I am wearing grey sweatpants and sweatshirt with fuzzy socks with an ace bandage also my phone next to me. I look around and get up slowly. I walk to the door and open it I get down steps and see the blonde there.  
?: Hi I am Rosalie you can call me Rose and this is Emmett.  
Emmett: Hey kid nice to see you up.  
I look down and realize I don't have anything to write on.  
Rose: Please can you speak it's alright no one has to know.  
I clear my throat. I don't know if they will understand. Hm I might as ask what I was wondering.  
Me: Are you vampires?  
They looked stunned. I look away nervous maybe I was wrong great looney bin here I come.  
Rose: Yes we are how did you know?  
Me: My past...  
Emmett: Wait I am going to get Carlisle.  
Emmett blurs away and comes back with an older man...well vampire you know what I mean.  
Carlisle: Hello my name is Carlisle how are you feeling any trouble breathing?  
Me: No I am fine...  
Rose: So how did you know about vampires?  
Me: I-I this is I mean I don't know how to start its complicated...I have past many lives...This would be easier if one of you know the tale.  
Carlisle: Wait I think I have a book about this the Volturi had been looking and waiting for you a long time.  
Me: Yes, that would be me I am not sure how far my past goes I have usually been able to keep myself away from others when I experience a flashback of a past life. I have had many but I have never fully went back to the first one...  
Carlisle: Is the age true?  
Me: Yes, I don't ever remember making it to my 16th birthday unless I did the first time which I find unlikely I usually die before reaching that age.  
We all talk a while more and I get used to everyone and I feel comfortable around them...


	5. Next Day

I stayed the night at there and put on a Rose picked an outfit for me a blue dress that turned black at the skirt with black leggings, black leather jacket with brown boots and sonic book bag. And she changed my phone case to a half heart with the word "best" in mine and hers had the "friends". Carlisle only agreed to let me go if I wore something loose and had the backpack that would be easy to lift. I told them that I still didn't want to speak in public at least not yet and they agreed saying they would be behind me the whole way and protect me from any danger.  
Rose: Are you sure you want to go? Is your pain level high? Are you able to walk without discomfort? Do you think you will be okay with all those people at school?  
Me: I am fine Rose stop worrying.  
Rose: Just tell me if you every feel uncomfortable and I will take you home in a blink of the eye.  
Me: I know you've already told me a few times.  
Rose: Okay I was just making sure. Tell any of us if you have any problems.  
The day goes by slowly but by seeing me with the Cullens everyone backs off and doesn't say anything to me. At the end of the day I get ushered into Rose's car and we go to their house.  
Rose: How was your day?  
Me: Okay...  
Rose: What's wrong?  
We had just got in and sat in the living room with Esme and Emmett.  
Me: It's just you guys don't have to do this.  
Rose: What do you mean?  
Me: It's just you don't need to act like you guys like me. I know I'm not the most amazing person and I don't really matter.  
Emmett: No, don't say that we all already love you and we just met you I mean look at you Rose cares for you and she hates everyone.  
Rose smacks him on the head hard glaring at Emmett hard.  
Me: Okay thank you guys.  
We have a group hug and it was great I could tell this was a start to something great.


	6. Time Skip and Bella's birthday

It's been a great summer and I had a really amazing birthday. I got a room at the house that I catch myself calling home all the time. Everyone got me clothes and stuff. It was funny over the summer everyone seemed to take a role in my life. Rose and Emmett seemed like parents to me. Alice and Jasper were like an Aunt and Uncle. Esme and Carlisle were like grandparents. Bella ignored being with me so I also didn't see Edward really. So that brings it up to now at Alice's party for Bella they helped me pick out a cute outfit. A red polka dot sweetheart line dress with red leggings red pumps and a black jacket. I also had a red phone case with a light pink heart on it, a red heart necklace, heart earrings, a "YOLO" bracelet and red and white beach bag. The necklace was from Esme and Carlisle. The bracelet was from Edward and was a joke gift we all really laughed about it. It was a great party well for others I felt really awkward about being there with Bella's glares thrown my way. When she was opening gifts she all the sudden got a paper cut. Everyone stiffened then looked confused at Jasper. Then everyone took a deep breath. No attack...My head started to feel foggy. I whispered.  
Me: Guys?  
They all look at me except for Bella. I feel myself fall before I hit the ground I am caught and I black out.  
 **Edward's POV**  
Bella's been acting strange for a while throughout the summer. Then we got to her birthday party and then the accident with the paper cut. But then it had no smell. We all looked puzzled then heard Dorothy. As soon as she started to black out I rushed forward and caught her. We looked around at each other.  
Carlisle: Let's get her laid down.  
But then I see something. I sit there holding her a second and get pulled into a flashback.  
Flashback  
I saw a small boy and girl meeting each other. I watch them grow into teens and see how close they are to each other. I also see how much they look like Dorothy and me. Finally I can hear what is being said.  
?: Edward I'll see you tomorrow you promise nothing too big?  
So it is me...Now to find out who the girl is.  
Edward: Okay fine it will just be like mine we can spend the day together.  
?: Thanks Eddy! I'll see you tomorrow!  
They part ways and I see the girl walking along until she is pulled by Aro? What is going on? She seems like she was important to me but I don't remember what happened to her.  
?: Please let me go I won't tell anyone!  
I watched as she struggled and pulled into a warehouse. She is put into a chair and they drag a knife across arms. The girl's body jerks around as she tries to get away from the men harming her. The screams reach high levels fast due to fright and pain.  
Aro: Do not drink her blood it is poisonous. She will be very powerful when she changes but not now it will happen.  
Then they pick her up and begin to drown her. I want to save her but there is nothing I can do. Then she stops and the breathing stops completely.  
End Flashback  
When I come out of the memories I look around and noticed everyone seemed worried.  
Me: What's wrong?  
Esme: You sat there and wouldn't budge a bit or let Dorothy go.  
All the sudden she started moving. She woke up and looked at me. She was excited about something and smiled brightly at me for a reason not known to me. She threw herself into a hug around my neck.  
Dorothy: Eddy! I had the worst dream!


	7. Strange Times

Me: Eddy Where are we?  
Eddy and I got up from the ground. And I look around more not understanding what was around us. This isn't home. Where am I? The panic making my eyes well up with tears.  
Edward: Well this is where I live...  
Me: Why am I wearing this strange clothing? I am so exposed!  
Edward: Things are a different...  
Me: Well I guess you can tell me after I tell you about this horrible dream I had. Wait who are these people?  
I turned around when I heard an intake of breath and I saw strange people so I asked who they were.  
Edward: Well she is your sister Bella. Over there is Rosalie and Emmett. Then there is Esme and Carlisle. And that is Alice and Jasper.  
He pointed to the people when he said there names. He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped away thinking of my dream.  
Me: Why do you seem like the people from my dream?  
Edward: Dottie that wasn't a dream...  
Me: What do you mean that would mean that I...  
I looked at him with tears in my eyes.  
Me: Ed did I really die?  
Edward: I am so sorry I should've walked you home.  
Me: But-But what happened to you?  
Edward: The next year we all came down with Spanish Influenza Carlisle found me and changed me.  
Me: This doesn't make sense I was just walking home.  
Then there was this loud noise and I screamed. Then I dropped to the ground and put my head into my arms in a huddled position.  
Me: Where am I? I want to go home. Please Ed just take me home.  
Tears flow down my face uncontrollably. ?: It's okay Dottie bow bow.  
Who was that? The name they used was one of the names my parents used to call me when I was little. Then I feel arms wrap around me.  
Me: Why did you call me that?  
I look up and see the girl "Rosalie" holding me.  
Rosalie: I started to during the summer and you said it felt familiar but didn't know why...  
Me: Um-Well my parents used to call me that.  
I look away with tears still going down my face.  
?: Edward I have to go home now I told Charlie that she really wanted to stay the night and he said it was fine.  
I see "Bella" gather stuff up. Odd must be her birthday too.  
Edward: Okay I will be back soon.  
Me: What?! Ed you can't leave me here! Please you never left me before that night and look what happened to me.  
Edward: You are friends with everyone here maybe if you stay here with them you will get you thoughts back to normal.  
Me: Okay... I'll see you Ed... Please hurry back…  
It was strange to know that this happened and there is nothing I can do to go back and save myself then again I would have died later of the flu. I looked up from the floor and noticed the older man well not old just older than the others at least I think...  
Carlisle: Dorothy during the summer you told me something like this always happens when you gain a memory of a past life we just have to wait for you to regain you current memories. I know this is a lot to take in but it's the only thing to do.  
Me: Okay thank you...  
Esme: Would you like anything to eat?  
Me: No, thank you, I'm okay.  
I'm not hungry. I don't know why maybe it has to do with my body that changed...  
Esme: Come on I will make your favorite cookie.  
Me: Sure... Can I help?  
Esme and I make the cookies and once they are in the oven Edward is back.  
Edward: Do you remember anything yet?  
Me: No... I'm sorry Ed.  
The night goes by and I get to know everyone again I guess then I went to bed.


	8. Bad Idea Yep it was

So when I wake up I am still in the dress yeah it might seem odd to people that are from this time but I was so afraid of changing. There is so little that I understand these ways are completely different to my own that I grew up with and right now the only that I know of. My morals are completely up to question at this point. I went down to the living room to see them doing things. I went up to Rose she told me how we got along really well and I trust her.  
Me: Can you help me get ready?  
Rose: Sure. We didn't want to get you up worried how you would feel but you have to go to school today it will be okay Alice will be there and Edward too. You can text me to come get you if you need to leave early but you will have to come out by yourself because they don't think I am here or Jasper and Emmett.  
Me: Um okay...  
I thought back to the night before when they taught me how to use the basics of my cell phone it's all so strange. I don't see the point to be honest.  
Rose: Let's go get you ready so you and Alice can leave.  
We went up to my room and she picked out an outfit she thought I would be okay with. It consisted of a black tank top, ripped pants, scarf, nails, phone case and bag. My cardigan had long sleeves and was orange it hung open I had knotty gold earrings. She put makeup on my eyes and lips. We walk down and go outside to see Alice waiting by a car.  
Alice: Oh you look so beautiful.  
Me: Thank you Alice.  
Rose: Don't forget to be careful at school you don't speak usually because your voice being different from others.  
Me: What do you mean?  
Rose: You usually stay quiet except for when you are here.  
Me: Okayyyyyy. That seems strange to me but I will follow anything you all tell me so no one realizes I am not really me. Can we go now so we can get this over with?  
Rose: I'll see you after school.  
Man she can really act like a protective mother bear sometimes. She gave me a hug that reminded me of the ones my mom used to give me.  
Alice: Okay Rose we need to leave now.  
She let go and I got into the car. Soon we got to the school and Alice stops me before I leave. And whispers to me.  
Alice: Are you going to fine?  
Me: Yeah it shouldn't be hard. It's only a few hours in the day.  
I leave and find my way to my classes then lunch comes most people ignore me most of the day. I go into line and get some food not even really paying attention. I bump into someone.  
?: Watch where you are going mute freak!  
The whole cafeteria goes silent and even though I promised Rose I couldn't let it go by as rage boiled beneath my skin.  
Me: Who you calling freak giant!  
Then I feel myself getting pulled away. I look up and see Edward but I can't see his face because he is dragging me fast starring straight ahead. I didn't mean to make him mad I just don't like bullies. Alice looked worried and Bella looked annoyed to be near me.  
Alice: Edward I will take her home.  
Edward: No Alice stay here I will take her.  
He glances around to see if anyone is around and then stops tugs me forward. He picks me up and then I have no idea what happened because then I am being put down inside a car then I look over to see him in the driver seat. He turns on the car and speeds away from the high school.  
Edward: Do you have any idea what you just did?  
Me: No? I'm sorry I just couldn't handle it. No one spoke to me but to say-  
Edward: You didn't want to talk to people because your voice changed once you remember the last life and then it is like ours and people are drawn to it.  
Me: Oh...  
We get home. Yeah that sounds right to me. I get out of the car then I see Rose and she looks hmm how to say it lightly...Pissed off yeah that is right.  
Rose: What were you thinking?!  
Me: I'm sorry I didn't know that it would be such a big deal! I really didn't mean to make anyone angry.  
Rose: Oh well what's done is done.


	9. Trust

After I got a little bit of a lecture I was taken home by Alice they told me the layout of the house. Everyone seemed worried because word has already gotten around that I am talking. Also that I had a beautiful voice strangely enough. Apparently I will freak out when I regain my memories at least that is what everyone told me.  
Me: Thanks Alice.  
Alice: No problem just call any of us if you need anything or feel the memories coming back.  
Me: Why do you all keep reminding me over and over again?  
Alice: Because you will remember all your lives and might pass out for a while as you regain them.  
Me: Okay I promise. Tell everyone I am sorry for this and I will call as soon as I feel the slightest tinge of triggering memories coming back.  
Alice: Okay see you later.  
Then she zoomed off. I walked into the house I went up to my room and read "A Midsummer Nights Dream". After a while I go down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Bella just sitting there.  
Me: Um hello?  
Bella: You ruin everything.  
Me: What?  
Bella: You were a mistake I don't understand why you are still here.  
I feel a little buzz in my head. Then I hear the phone ring. Bella answers it.  
Bella: Hello...No she seems fine...Edward doesn't need to come...Well call him and tell him he doesn't need to c-  
My vision blacking out around the corners. As I am blacking out I start to fall backwards but then feel myself get caught before I hit the ground.  
Edward: Come on. Stay awake.  
I see us get outside and in the car.  
Me: I-I  
Then it goes out.  
 **Edward's POV**  
I wanted to help her why can't I save her. This is the second time I have let her down. I've been hearing Bella's thoughts ever since her birthday and they are just horrible. It's odd I never thought her thoughts would be so dark and she doesn't care about Dorothy. She is supposed to care but she doesn't do anything. I quickly get back to the house and I take her up to her room knowing she will not wake up soon because I have been able to see what life was coming back to her. I sit by her side for a long time I only know because people come and tell how long I've been sitting by her side. Then she gets to this life it was so bad. Before she stopped talking she was bullied so badly and Bella was so mean to her. I can't believe that I had been so wrong when it came to her. I know it's not her I was meant to be with. Finally Dorothy begins to blink and looks right at me.  
Me: It's okay I will keep you safe.  
 **Normal POV**  
It has been a few months after I got my memories back and now out of school for summer vacation. It is about a month till my birthday I am really nervous since I haven't made it to 16 and I just got back to the house from the library. I am wearing a blue halter top with white lace, blue short shorts, blue converse, penguin phone case, blue beanie, blue book bag and bow earrings. This year had been interesting Edward broke up with Bella about a week after I woke up. She has been avoiding everyone. She not very depressed she just looks like she is ready to kill somebody. There was this man that they killed it was a few days after I got stabbed and they saved Bella from getting killed. Everything else went well I don't really talk to people outside the Cullens. I walk into the house and see Bella wave my over to her with her left hand I can't see her right hand odd...  
Bella: I would like to take back how I acted toward you and for us to have a sister bond you know one that can be built on things like trust.  
I still can't see her right hand. Hmm okay I guess that's normal. I smile at her. She has this strange smirk on her face.  
Me: Sure.  
Bella: Come here let's hug it out like real sisters.  
She walks a bit over to me. And then pulls me in with her left arm.  
Bella: You will get what you deserved.  
Me: What?  
Then I feel something sharp pierce my left side.  
?: Ah so this is the mate you told me about.  
I stagger back holding my side.  
Bella: Yes Victoria this is her.  
Victoria: Okay well you are of no use anymore.  
I stare in horror as she grips Bella and plug her teeth into her neck and as I hear Bella scream in pain I turn and run out the back of the house. I get into the forest and hear my phone ring. I stop in the forest and glance to see it's Edward. I keep running and then am knock down by that lady.  
Victoria: You can't run from me.  
Ugh there is Bella's blood on her all down her shirt couldn't she of been clean while doing that. I try to get away from her but her grip is extremely strong. Then I hear the Cullens they are still far away and they are still running.  
Edward: Don't you dare do that!  
She looks up and smirks. She gets up and looks down at the stab wound. She leans down and then bites me! Oh no this can't happen. Both of us scream in agony and she falls to my side.  
Carlisle: There is nothing we can do the venom is in her system and we can't take it out or...  
Victoria's veins were turning black then her body disappears.  
Edward: You are going to be okay Dorothy...  
Me: Eddward weee neverrr got to have my birrrthday pparty.  
Edward: I was going to tell you something that day...  
I was going to ask what it was that he was going to tell me but the pain takes over my whole body and I black out again with Edward's words surrounding my mind...


	10. Start of something new

**Time Skip**  
 **Edward's POV**  
I've been waiting a long time just watching my dear Dorothy she has not awaken yet and has no heartbeat. I hear the sounds of the clock downstairs. Everyone has been trying to get me to leave but I refuse to move until she is by my side. I haven't even let Alice change her clothes. I have not hunted after that day it was my fault if I had stayed with her she wouldn't be like this. All I do is sit next to her with her tiny hand in mine. It would have been her birthday tomorrow 16. Then the clock downstairs chimes midnight.  
Me: Happy Birthday Dottie...  
Then everything happens so fast that it was too fast even being a vampire. Dorothy bolted upright screaming and clutching her left side.  
Dorothy: Help me!  
She has her head down and everyone came rushing in as I rush to her side. She looks up and we all gasp because instead of red eyes she has her hazel eyes. I look down to see blood rushing out her side again. Carlisle began to fix her side up and told everyone to leave. I didn't move an inch away from her I can't bear the thought of space between us.  
Carlisle: Hello how are you doing Dorothy well besides what just happened.  
Dorothy: I feel different.  
Me: Are you okay?  
Dorothy: Yes and thank you Edward.  
Me: For what?  
Dorothy: For being here with me.  
Carlisle: You seem okay but I would like to run some tests latter.  
Dorothy: Okay thank you Carlisle.  
Carlisle: Anytime.  
He walked out and I kept my eyes on Dorothy.  
Me: I'm sorry for not saving you.  
Dorothy: It's okay I understand that this was meant to happen and nothing could have stopped it from occurring.  
 **Normal POV**  
Edward took me to a clearing and it was so beautiful. It took some convincing but I got him to let us leave the house.  
Me: Can you tell me what you were going to tell me what you were going to tell me on my birthday all those years ago?  
Edward: Well you see...  
Me: Please Eddie...  
He gazed at me jugging I'm guessing to tell me or not.  
Me: Ed-  
I was cut off by Edward in a way that was just-wow-...  
Edward: I love you Dorothy I always have and I always will I want to be with you forever. Will you be mine forever?


	11. Love is hard

**Time Skip 1 month**  
Today I spent the day with Rose again and she dressed me up in something cute. A blue sweatshirt with a vampire smile face with a small blood trickle, blue phone case with white polka dots, circle black earrings, black bag, black knee-high converse with blue laces, jean short shorts, blue eyeshadow and blue nail polish. I went to the cabin that they gave to us I still am embarrassed thinking about it. I walked in for some reason Edward stayed in so I made sure to leave faster than usual.  
Me: Hey Eddie where are you?  
All the sudden he was in front of me I still can't get over how fast everything is. I jumped up and gave him a Koala hug and a kiss. We started kissing and slowly lower on the couch and then he stopped. I looked up confused with the sudden stop.  
Me: What's wrong?  
Edward: I think you spend too much time with Rosalie and Emmett. You act like you are a four year old child and you are there daughter.  
Me: What the hel-heck Edward!  
I got out from under him really mad. How could he say that we are all like a family and they all have been for a while why would it be weird for them to act like that and me.  
Edward: I'm sorry that's just what I think.  
Me: You know what Edward maybe I will just go stay in my room at the other house for a while.  
I got up and raced away and packed up. Then I was able to change by just thought into a mad outfit. I wore a "I hate you" sweatshirt, jean shorts, knee-high converse, black nail polish, dark blue bag and my eyes even turned red. I ran out of the house past Edward who looked shocked. I ran all the way to the house and got in the back. I looked up and saw Alice who looked worried I felt really odd then I collapsed.  
 **Edward's POV**  
I had felt really bad as soon as the words left my mouth and I waited outside our doorway. I saw her running around and then she stopped in the middle of the room. All of her had basically changed with her thoughts when she opened her eyes had turned red. I looked at her shocked that they had changed. As soon as the shock passed I ran after her and was right behind her and caught her before she could fall.  
Alice: Edward can you take her to the couch.  
I got to the couch and gently put her down. It was odd but she seemed to be changing again. I noticed that Carlisle was there and he did a quick check over her. Alice seemed to be blocking her thoughts. When I looked over again Dorothy was gone.  
Me: Where did she go!  
Her clothes were still there but she wasn't. All the sudden there was crying. Then out popped a head from the top of the shirt.  
Me: Carlisle what's going on?  
She seemed to be searching for someone. Then she looked happy and put her arms though the too big of a shirt and lifted her arms.  
?: Mommy! Daddy!  
She was looking toward Rosalie and Emmett. Is that  
Me: Dorothy?!  
She looked at me and started crying. What the heck why is she crying? Rosalie came over and picked her up she was small enough for her whole body to fit within the shirt. She got quite as soon she was picked up. What did I do to her?


	12. Changes that come with friends

Hi I'm Dorothy Cullen my Mommys name is Rose and my Daddys name is Em. Mommys brother is my Uncle Jasper and he is with my Aunt Alice they are really cool. Then there is my Pop Pop Carlisle and my Bushy Esme. There is this one other guy named Edward but I don't really like being around him all that much. Well there is life so far... Oh! I forgot to tell you that I have been trying to let them see my old friends in La Push but they said that I could not go see my friends. It made me really sad because besides them they are the only people that I remember and want to be near.  
Mommy: Dottie time to get changed and ready to go to the mall with me and Aunt Alice!  
I hurried my way into my room after I bushed my teeth and the other parts of the morning routine. Both Aunt Alice and Mommy were in my room when I got there.  
Mommy: Did you go through everything you had to this morning?  
Me: Yes Mommy.  
I looked over to see Alice choose what I was going to be wearing today I love it because I feel like a princess when they dress me up. I loved what they picked for me today a Daddy's Girl shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a Stichie bag. We walked down well they did I get to be carried by my Mommy cause I didn't wanna. As soon as we got to the kitchen I wanted to get down and I ran over to Daddy.  
Me: DADDY! DADDY!  
He chuckled and turned around.  
Daddy: Yes Sweet-pea?  
Me: UP! UP!  
Daddy: Okay Okay no need to yell. He lifted me up and let me sit in his lap and fed me the breakfast Bushy gave to me. When I finished I pushed the plate away and wiped my mouth with my arm. Aunt Alice came right in at the moment it was odd like she knew I would be done. Eh must b don't know but it was not on purpose.  
A.A.: Ready to go to the mall?  
Me: EEEP! I cant wait! LETS GO!  
I hopped off Daddy's lap and ran over to Aunt Alice but right when I got there I turned around and looked to Daddy I almost forgot!  
Me: Bye Daddy see you soon!  
I ran over and gave him a hug. He then picked me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
Daddy: Bye Sweet-pea.  
Me: Okay let's get going already!  
When I got back over to Aunt Alice I was hopping up and down I just cant wait! As we were walking though the rooms we pasted through the living room. Edward was there so I got a little scared and went behind Aunt Alice because she had stopped right there near him I made a little squeak sound. He looked sad about something and looked at Uncle Jasper. I would go over to give him a hug but I would have to pass Edward and I really don't want to be that close to him. I tugged on Aunt Alice's pant leg and pointed to the garage door not wanting to talk in front of him. She said goodbye to Uncle Jasper and then we finally left. Once we got to the mall we walked around for a while and went to a few shops it was so cool I love the mall. We were walking again to find another store when I saw someone I haven't seen in a really long time. I ran toward them and sprinted till I got near and I knew it was really them it's odd he looks a lot older than from my memory.  
Me: J! J!  
I screamed when I tackled into to him. He caught me and looked really confused.  
Jacob: Who are you?  
Me: Doroth-  
Aunt Alice and Mommy were there and I stopped because they looked really really mad.  
A.A.: Dorothy Cullen what were you thinking! You had me and your mother very worried why would you do that?  
Me: I-I'm sorry... I just saw J and I wanted to see him he is one of the people I wanted to go see. Pwease don't be mad.  
I pout with puppy eyes. Mommy sighed just sighed but didn't look as worried but seemed to be thinking.  
Mommy: Alice can you take Dorothy to get something to eat I want to talk to him for a second.  
A.A.: Okay. Come on let's go to the food court take my hand and hold it tight.  
We walked to the food court and Aunt Alice got me something yummy to eat.  
 **Rosalie's POV**  
As soon as they were far enough that I knew that Dorothy couldn't hear I started talking to the mutt low enough that only he could hear.  
Me: Listen hear I know what this might look like but that is really who you knew as Dorothy Swan she was changed into a vampire and the vampire died right away. I want you to take her to be with you and those things that you call friends because she wants to see you "people". She is different than any of us as you might have been able to tell she does not have red eyes we still don't know why but she doesn't want to drink blood. We think it's one of her "power" that went sort of haywire and backfired to turn her into a small child. Then she turned into a 4 year old and we don't know how to get her to change back. We also don't know what she remembers and what she doesn't. The only reason I am telling you this is because I want her to be happy and a way for that to happen is for her to see what she thinks is her friends. Do you understand? And will you allow this on your lands?  
I asked with general hope because I really really do care about her.  
Mutt: Okay I will talk to Sam about it and see if he will say yes.  
Me: As much as I hate to say this. Thank you. Here is the house number call as soon as you find out if you can bring her onto the land and we can appoint a time to try and if she likes it you may take her again.  
Mutt: Sure Sure.  
I turned and went to the food court and I saw her looking around looking for me. I smiled when she found me and I watched as her face light up. When I got over I told her that she might have a surprise.  
Dorothy: Rwally? What is it?  
It was so cute how sometimes she messed up.  
Me: Well if I told you know it would ruin the surprise.  
I laughed when she pouted at me and wondered if this really would work out with a bunch of mutts.


	13. Time with the boys

Today is the day I get my surprise I just know it! It's the weekend and right now mommy and AA are changing me for the day ahead. They finally finish changing me and I looked in the mirror seeing my mickey mouse shirt with yellow shorts red high tops a red bathing suit under my clothes I have the Cullen symbol on a necklace and bracelet. I giggled turned and hugged mommy. A bag was placed onto my shoulders. She picked me and hugged me to her tightly. I saw AA leave my room. I looked back at my mommy and noticed she seem to be thinking hard about something then she got something out of her pocket.  
Mommy: Okay Dottie I need you to keep this phone with you at all times and if you ever need one of us just call using this phone. And don't forget your bag.  
Me: Okay Mommy but why would I need it.  
She started to walk out of my room as she explained.  
Mommy: You are going with some friends today and I want you to be able to call any of us if you need us. They also know you have the phone that the will use if they need to.  
As soon as we got to the living room as I saw who she was talking about and I tried to get out of her arms to see one my best friends. I got down and ran to him. I hugged him around his legs.  
Me: J!  
J: Hey Kiddo  
He pick me up and poked my nose. I smiled at him and hugged him around his neck as hard as I could.  
J: Guess what?  
Me: What?!  
I looked at him excited about what he could be.  
J: You get to come with me to La Push!  
I clapped my hand really excited I love La Push it's my favorite!  
Me: When can we leave?  
J: Whenever you are ready.  
Me: Now! Wait I have to say bye to Mommy and Daddy!  
He puts me down and I run over to them and give them a quick hug.  
Me: Bye Mommy Daddy I'll see you soon.  
I turn to run back to J but am stopped by Daddy picking me up.  
Daddy: Oh no you don't you can't leave just like that.  
Me: I sorry Daddy.  
I give the puppy look I know he can't be mad at. Then I hug him around the neck and kiss his check and I give Mommy one too because she was close.  
Me: Thank you for letting me go I love you.  
Daddy: That's better I'll see you later sweetie love you too.  
They both give me a kiss on the head before Daddy places me back down. I run over to J and grab his hand and start to pull him out of the house and I see his car. He opens the door and buckles my seat belt for me. It was silent on the way to the beach. I leave my bag in the car as I run out ahead of him and I hear him yelling my name to stop running ahead but I keep going until I run into someone. I look up and see...  
Me: Paulie!  
I squeal and hug him because he was sitting down. I hear people laughing and look up. I gasp when I see all my friends.  
Em (Embry): Got yourself a secret crusher "Paulie"?  
I ran over to him and tackled him into a huge hug as I screamed.  
Me: EM!  
I then jump up and ran to Sethie and gave him the bigger hug and kiss him on the check.  
Me: Sethie!  
Then I hear someone taking deep breaths I turned and saw J oh yeah I hope he isn't mad at me. I run over to him and everyone looks confused I wonder why...  
J: Dorothy you know you are not supposed to run away like that.  
I use a small voice to answer him while I look down.  
Me: I sorry J.  
My lower lip begins to tremble with the tears that begin to fall from my eyes. He picks me up and wipes the tears away. Then he sways to calm me down. I put my thumb into my mouth and suck on it as I look at all my friends.  
J: Hey guys this is who I told you would be coming over today you know Dorothy Cullen.  
I can see everyone as they seem to realize who I am which is kinda weird because they already know me why would they forget. I tilt my head to the side thinking and then look at the water. Hmmm I jump out of J's arms and run to the water.  
Me: Last one in is a rotten egg!  
I run as I hear them all running and I seem them pass me I pout trying to catch up with them and I am picked up.  
Sethie: Come on we can win this!  
He runs with me on top of his shoulders and I see we pass them and come in first I put my arms up excited that we won! I fall back into the water and bounce right up as soon as I hit the water.  
Me: Its-to cold!  
My teeth already start to chatter when everyone gets in the water and I am the old one that seems cold. Sethie picks me back up and rubs my arms to warm me up.  
Samers: I think we should go to my house maybe she will have food ready and Dorothy can change into other clothes before she gets sick.  
Me, Sethie and J go back to J's car with Sethie carrying me. I sit in the back on the way over to Samers house. I jump out again before them and run into the house. I run to the kitchen.  
Me: Emily!  
I hug her around her legs and she looks down shocked. Everyone else comes running in and look at me still clutching her legs.  
Emily: Hey guys...  
She trails off and I look up at her to see her looking at someone else and I follow her gaze to see her and Samers having a silent conversation. She nods once.  
Emily: So looks like someone needs to change their cloths.  
I giggle and nod. I reach up to get picked up. She does and grabs my back for J then takes me to her room. She helped me changed into my back up clothes which was a long sleeve Gryffindor shirt, long plain sweatpants and light blue vans along with my jewelry staying the same. And then we walk back into the room and I gasp.  
Me: LELE!  
I run over and hug her so tightly and everyone gasp when she looks down at me and smiles.  
Lele: Hi my little sweet pea.  
She picks me up and spins me around as I giggle. Everyone still looks shocked as she puts me down.  
Me: Okay let's play!  
I put my index finger to my chin thinking. I slowly walk over to Sethie and then hit him with my hand and yell.  
Me: Sethie is it!  
I ran outside away as I hear him chasing me. All the sudden my chest started to hurt and I fell down holding it.  
Sethie: Dorothy are you okay?  
I look at him though the tears that are falling and shake my head as I start to feel dizzy while I continue to try to catch my breath. I cry out not liking the feeling coming over my whole body. Then my body collapses as I can't hold it up.  
 **Leah's POV**  
I caught up as I saw the girl I used to baby sit when she was about the age she is now. I run over and pick her up.  
Me: Where is her inhaler?  
J: What inhaler?  
I don't answer and instead start running to the Cullen's for that doctor to take care of her. I run in knowing that they I'm here with her.  
Me: Help she is having asthma attack!


	14. Alone with a weirdo

I woke up sitting up fast and glancing around wondering what happened I then look down to see that I am wearing a cute outfit that was all pink! My top had a princess on it and I had a skit on I stood in middle of my room twirling. I heard someone ask me a question in the doorway. "How are you feeling Little Girl?" I turn and jump out of bed and leap into his arms.  
"Daddy!" I smile up at him. He smiles but it changes into frowns. "What's wrong Daddy?"  
"I thought I told you to be careful." He looked a little upset so I gave him a kiss on his nose.  
"I sorry Daddy" He smiled again and he started walking out of the room. We went down the stairs and I noticed everyone was doing something like pacing and looking worried. "Hi" I look down worried about everyone's reaction to it.  
"I'm so happy you are okay sweetie." I look up as I am passed to Mommy and she kisses my forehead. Then she hugs me close to her. They still seem to be looking around thinking about something that they are stressing about. Hmm I wonder what it could be.  
"What's wrong?" I noticed everyone seem to get tense when I asked that question. I don't like knowing answers. I cross my arms and look at everyone pouting. Most look away from me as I look around trying to get answers from someone. What are they thinking about? The one to answer me had been Poppop.  
"We need to get you to go back to your real self." I was very confused I already am myself who else could I be.  
"What do you mean Poppop I already am me."  
"You have to get along with Edward then maybe that will help" Ewww I roll my eyes and respond.  
"Why do I have to get along with some weirdo!?" My face pulls into disgust about just the thought of him. Daddy takes me back into his arms and hugs me as he walks back up the steps. "Where are we going Daddy?" He doesn't answer. "I sorry I said mean words" He still didn't answer me. "Daddy?" We come to a stop in front of some door.  
"I'm sorry we had to do this Little Girl. "He opens the door and places me in it then closes it right away. I hear a lock when it is closed and I bang on the door.  
"What did I do? Please I won't be mean again I promise! Let me out! Anyone!" I turn and scream. "No don't leave me in here with him!"  
"I'm sorry what I said to you Dorothy." I tried to reach the door but I was too short to reach it. He comes up and picks me up from under my arms.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" I kick around and throw my arms around I feel my eyes tear up with rage as he carries me. He places me on a sofa.  
"Please just talk to me." He tries to look in my eyes but I keep trying to get away from him. Why won't he let me go?  
"No just leave me alone you weirdo!" He looks hurt I would feel bad if it was anyone else I just want to get away from him.  
"Dorothy please just talk with me." I am still crying and I finally look at him. "Please" I start to hiccup from being so upset.  
"What do you want you weirdo?" My voice is now weak from crying. I look at him and he seems really upset.  
"Please will you please stop crying I don't like to see you upset." He looks like a he wants to do something.  
"Why do you care about me?"  
"Because I-" He stops mid-sentence rethinking what to say. "Because you are my best friend."  
"I am? Then why don't I remember?" I am really confused what he is talking about.  
"You hit your head that why you woke up on the floor. I guess that's why you don't remember how we are best friends." I look at him and he seems to be telling the truth I guess I should trust him.  
"Okay I'm sorry for calling you a weirdo-wait what is your name..." I tilt my head in confusion again and I see him smiling something I have never seen him do since I woke up on the floor.  
"My name is Edward." I smile at him.  
"Okay Edweirdo welp I guess we can leave now right?" I go to hop off the sofa when I get pulled into a hug.  
"I've really missed you Dorothy." He hugs me into his chest.


	15. The Park

**Edward's POV**  
"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I look down to see Dorothy she was wearing an adorable striped "Daddy's girl" T-shirt with simple jeans and shoes with a backpack of Stitch. It's been about a week and she has been so sweet to me. She is just like when we were younger so filled with joy. She keeps jumping up and down in front of me. "EDDDWARDDDD!"  
"What do you need Dori?" I smirk a bit remembering how annoyed she had been when I had first started calling her that.  
She has trouble speaking because she had used up so much breath and couldn't catch it. I start to get worried and I see her pull out her inhaler. After a second she looks back up at me with big eyes. Well I guess she wants something because she knows no one in the house can resist when she uses that face it's so cute. She blinks up at me her eyes widen and finally asks "Eddie can we go to the park?"  
She twirls around as she continues to stare at me. I think for a second I think it would be fine I mean I will be right there with her and it is cloudy out so there is no problem with the sun. I checked the time I think not many people go to the park. "Okay we can go to the park. Have you already asked your parents?" It's so odd to ask her but I know it will be worse if she hadn't and they don't know where she is. I've slowly gotten used to the fact she is like this and she see everyone like family she hasn't really had the best lives to go off of. When she looks down I know that she must have not asked them. "Well we better ask them first before we go." I get up off the couch in my room where I had been thinking before she had ran in. She bounces even more bubbling with excitement.  
She grabs my hand and leans all her weight trying to drag me. I chuckle at her attempt to do this. "Come on Edward!" She wines as she continues to pull me. I slowly walk as she continues to get more and more inpatient. "Eddddieeeee" I roll my eyes and I pick her up and 'run' down the stairs where I know they would be. I put her down when I get to the living room and sit down as I watch her go up to Rosalie and Emmett. She looks up at them while sucking on her thumb which is what she does whenever she its thinking. Emmett picks her up and puts her on his lap so she is facing both of them.  
"What do you want Little Girl?" I hear everyone thinking about how adorable they think she is.  
She has her thinking/determined face on as she looks at them. "Can me and Eddie go to the park?" Her eyes light up with hope as she watches them as they glance at each other. They look at me both silently asking in their minds if it was okay. I nod my head and they both sigh as they look at her and sigh.  
Emmett answers her after sighing again. "Okay princess you can go to the park-" He is cut off by her yelp of excitement and her hugging him close and then she hugged Rosalie. She bounces of and runs over to me and grabs my hand pulling me again. I smile as I get up and pick her up again walking over to my car and placing her in the passenger seat. After I buckle her in I go around and start the car going to the park I knew she would love. When we get to the park I let her out and walk her holding her hand. After a while of walking we come to the area with the swings and I smile remembering how much she used to love swings. I hear her gasp and run as soon as she sees the swings.  
She turns toward me excited and jumps up and down. "Edward will you push me?" She looks up at me and I let out another chuckle nodding my head. I lift her and place her on the swing. I carefully push knowing how light she is and how fast she could fall off. She giggles as she goes higher and higher. I don't realize that she is slipping because I am in a daze thinking about how much I miss her when I hear her cry out in pain. I look at the swing and notice she is gone. I look around scared about where she could be. I see her about 4 feet from the swing set and I run over to her as fast as I could knowing she won't notice from shock of falling. When I get over to her she is sobbing and I can see she is bleeding from a few cuts. Her arm is also at an odd angle. I scoop her up and rush to the parking lot.  
"I'm so sorry I've should have paid better attention to you." I hug her close to me when I finally get to the car. I put her in the seat again with some trouble because she is using her good hand to clutch my shirt. As soon as I get in the car I go straight to the hospital knowing Carlisle is still at work. I run in holding Dorothy still. I get to the desk and ask for Carlisle.  
We soon are waiting in room waiting for him. She is again clutching my shirt but now is silently crying in pain. "What happened?" As soon as he gets in and asks she looks at him.  
I try to calm myself down as I reply to him. "We went to the park and when Dorothy was on the swings she fell off landing about 4 feet away." He looks disappointed that I let this happen to her and I look down in shame.  
"Okay well I'll have to get an X-Ray done for her arm and only some Band-Aids for the deeper cuts. None of the cuts seem deep enough to need stitches."  
We leave to go home after Carlisle puts a cast on her and I think about how mad everyone is going to be when we get home. On the way I notice Dorothy had fallen asleep. When we get home I get out of the car and see everyone waiting for us. I go to her side and pick her up and start to walk slowly knowing I have a few speeches ahead of me. I get to the door and walk into the living room where they all had been waiting. "Esme, can you please take Dorothy to her room please." Rosalie speaks in a calm voice I know she is about to snap as soon as Esme is gone. Esme comes over to me and takes Dorothy from my arms with the same look of disappointment as Carlisle had. "What happened Edward? How could you let this happen? What was so important that you were not paying attention enough to notice she was about to fall off?!"  
Everyone looked mad at me but not as much as I was with myself. I never forgive myself for any of the hurt she has felt in the past or for now. When I answer back my voice holds the emotion that can't come out in tears. "I was thinking about the past of our old life. I was thinking about what was lost. I was thinking about how much I miss my best friend." I can't take being in front of them any longer and run out the front door and I keep running not thinking about where I'm heading and when I will come back again. My only thoughts had been on my Dorothy.


	16. Being whole

It's the weekend and Edward has been gone for about two weeks and I really miss him. I asked where he is but no one will tell me and I don't know why he left. Mommy and Daddy said I could go to La Push today so today I was wearing a yellow one piece bathing suit with a yellow romper and yellow flip-flops currently I am waiting for J to come pick me up because they are going for a hike over the weekend with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper. I am pacing around the front door my right arm is heavy with the cast and it a protector on it for when I go swimming. I hear his car and I watch through the window as he gets out and comes to the door. He knocks on the door and I try to open it but can't reach that high. I keep hopping trying to reach the door when it opens all the sudden. I look up and see Poppop had opened it. "Hello Jacob. Dorothy are you ready to go? Do you have everything?" I nod my head and reach up for a hug before going. I give him a kiss on the cheek before getting put back down and race out the door ahead of J. I giggle as he swoops me up and carries me to the car. He buckles me in and we spend the car ride laughing. We stop at a gas station and I get out with J because he wanted us to go in and get a water. When we go in a man comes over and gives J a hug.  
"Hey Charlie how are you?" He looks very sad for some reason.  
"You know best as I can without the girls." He sees me and smiles. "Hi you know you look like what my youngest daughter looked like when she was about your age." I noticed J got very tense when he said that I shrug it off. "Is she the new Cullen everyone has been talking about?"  
"She is Esme's niece. Well we better get going see you later Charlie." He hurries us out and we get back in the car. We soon get to La Push and this time I am good and wait for him to let me out of the car. He pick me up and I rest my head on his shoulder as he walks down to the beach. I see all the guys are already there some girls. As I go around giving hugs I get introduced to them. All of them seem really nice. I take off the cover up and play in the water and sand.  
I ran over to Seth and hit his arm as I yelled "YOUR IT!" I ran away from him and toward the water giggling at the confused look on his face. I keep running in the water and look back and don't see him there anymore or behind me at all.  
I run into something and before I can look up I am picked up with whoever it is holding my sides making me laugh uncontrollable and being twisted and turned all around. "Got ya kitten." I am turned right and see Seth. I pout at the nickname and stick my tongue out at Seth. He put me down and ran away as I cased after him when my arm threw me off balance and fell into the water. It pulled me farther in the deeper and I couldn't get above. Wow I just have the worst luck don't I? I feel a big hands under my arms lift me up out of the water. I cough up water with my face down and rub at my eyes that burn. "Are you okay kitten? I didn't think that you were going to fall."  
I look up to see Seth with a very concerned look on his face. "It's okay Sethie I'm fine but I am hungry now can we eat now?"  
He chuckles when I ask and carries me out of the water over to the towels and grabs on and wraps me in it. We walk over to the food and he gives me a plate with a small serving of foods and my mouth waters as I wait for him to get water for us and to walk over to sit down to eat. As soon as we sit down I eat my heart out and am finished in about 3 minutes. I grab the water and drink about half then put it down. I set it down and lay down exhausted. I look up at Seth and see him staring at me in disbelief. I give him a questioning look and he shakes his head. "I didn't think you could eat that fast."  
I shrug sleepy and yawn. "I said I was hungry. And now I am tired." I curl up into a ball and feel myself drifting off to sleep.  
-A week later-  
I wake up in my bed and I look around and shrug. It's been a week since I went to the beach and I've been to La Push about every day I got my cast off yesterday. I have gotten closer to everyone and it's been great. I get out of bed and see I am wearing some pj's that are really baggy a navy blue sweatshirt with a red heart and plaid shorts. I really miss Edward I had a dream about him at least I think it was him but he was younger and he was with a girl that looked like me. It looked like it was an older time and they were at a park walking around. I woke up wondering where he was and I kept thinking about him every day it just feels weird not having him around. I walk downstairs and go to the kitchen and grab an apple. I see Esme looking at me she looks sad just like everyone else has been looking at me lately. "How are you feeling Sweetheart?" I just shrug my shoulders and mutter a fine. In reality I feel like I don't belong this way something inside me just isn't right. I sigh and finish my apple and throw it away.  
I jump down throw it away and walk into the living room and sit on one of the couches. I stare blankly ahead I don't want to move. I hear someone open the front door and stay just sitting there as I hear them getting closer and closer. Then I hear him. "Dori?"  
My eyes go wide when I hear him and my head snaps to his direction and there he is "Edward..." I jump off the couch and run over to him. He picks me up and I clutch him as close as I can hoping to never lose him again. "Don't leave me...Please don't leave me again..." I trail off as tears flow down my face. Then I gasp as memories hit me like a wave.  
 _I am older and I see Edward with me he looks about a year or two younger. I see I am in a marron peter pan dress with simple black flats and a messenger bag and I look to see he looks dashing (?) when have I ever thought of the word dashing? We are walking and he is holding my hand. It feels nice it's like we belong together like a perfect match. We continue until we get to a door. "I've had a really nice day today you are my life Dori." I feel myself blush as I stare into his eyes his beautiful green eyes. "I love you Dori."_ _  
_ _I smile up at him. "I love you too Ed." He looks around I don't know why. He puts his hands on my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb. He then leans down and ever so softly places his lips on mine. I gasp and then we both smile. He places his forehead on mine when his lips leave mine. I know he is going to leave to go home but I don't want him to. As I stare into his eyes I say "Don't leave me...Please don't leave me..."_ _  
_ _We stare into each other's eyes and he replies to me with a soft "Never"_  
I blink as I come back to present and look at him amazed. "Ed?" He looks at me surprised and I feel something inside of me as if it had been waiting for this to happen. I remember our life I remember everything. "Ed I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get so mad at you." He looked so happy that I couldn't help but feel happy too. I know how to go back to normal now. I know how to return to my rightful self. "Ed you should put me down." He is still staring at me. And reluctantly puts me down and I sit down on the ground. I think about what I looked like before and I feel myself changing back to myself. Back into who I am supposed to be. I look up at Edward when it's done and we smile. I get up and put my arms behind his head and he puts his hands on my face stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I love you Ed"  
He puts his forehead on mine. "I love you with my whole heart Dori" He softly brushes his lips to mine kissing me like he did when we were so much younger. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug as I put mine around his chest and my head lays on his chest as his is in my hair. I snuggle into his chest. I hear him say so softly I know he had gotten to see to memory. "Never"


	17. 17 Our Love

p data-p-id="f48916e6066461d472e76b3f8e231132"I wake up early a few weeks later excited for my date with Edward. I had asked Alice and Rose to help me get ready. I just got finished getting ready for my date with Edward with the help of Rose and Alice I looked beautiful in what they picked out for me./p  
p data-p-id="2d82ccd20a3de286af2c5bc17d24fbca"emI then thought of when we had taken a walk in the park for the first time by ourselves we had been 6 years old. We had gone right after school on a Friday and walked around seeing the leafs continuously falling the park had been close to both of our houses so our parents could still see us from the house. I skipped around Edward dancing around the leafs. He laughed while I danced around him. "Ed! Dance with me!" He laughed and then grabbed me hand twirling me around as I giggled. I almost slipped on a leaf but Edward caught me. "You always are saving me Ed."/em/p  
p data-p-id="1622812dfac883289d5ae5ca0336f129"emHe smiles at me and says. "I always will." We smile at each other and he holds my hand and I swing them as we keep walking. We get to a pretty bench and he helps me up. "Maybe you will grow one day Dori." He laughs when I glare at him./em/p  
p data-p-id="57f728918c3208609e14b0089b1ced67"emI hit him on his arm. "Ed what did I say about calling me that." I cross my arms and pout at him./em/p  
p data-p-id="0c65d4ad8d6cf5c377c90003cbc167dd"em"That only I can say it?" I sigh knowing wont win./em/p  
p data-p-id="a25fa289587f37b7e94f490441c95f8c"em"Fine but only you Ed no one else."/em/p  
p data-p-id="c0627d625e4135f84c84a483af5fca1a"emHis eyes light up and grins at me. "Yeah! Your my best friend Dori!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="d4fce725159613c0672fc61b1a89ad0c"emWe hug each other close. "You two Ed and one more thing." He nods his head to me and then I poke him. "Your it!" I giggle as a jump off the bench and race away./em/p  
p data-p-id="a177795d00f4dc0bbe9d289eaf0d8050""You look perfect Dori." I snap out of my thoughts to see Edward in front of me. I notice Rose and Alice must have left when I was thinking.I smile at him and step over to him putting my arms around his neck. "You look very handsome Ed." He smiles back and kisses me softly. I move my arms and hold his hand as we walk down the stairs and out the house. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. "My oh my you are ever such the perfect gentleman Ed." We both laugh and he starts the car and he drives us to a park. He opens the door again and holds out his hand. I grasp his tightly with mine. We walk the path and as we walk he has his right hand in his pocket holding my right hand with his left. He rubs my hand as we walk while I swing them back and forth then after a while of walking we stop at a bench to sit down it reminds me of the one we used to sit on. "Ed doesn't this remind you of-"/p  
p data-p-id="a67826cbf9c0708b2e4c2bb48f4de8ed""Everything I look at reminds me of us." He moves to hold both of my hands. "I can't stop thinking of our life of how we would dance together and every time I was happy you were there with me." He moves his hands to my face. "I have never been more happy than when I have been with you. And because of that.." He gets down on his knee as he moves his right hand into his pocket and pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a beautiful ring. I gasp staring at him. "Will you marry me?" I nod my head not able to speak. He smiled enormously. "You will!?"/p  
p data-p-id="d66c6a42b1338cd4bd6413137fc60ed1""Yes! I will marry you!" He gets up and picks me up off the bench and twirls me around. He kisses me passionately and I wrap my arms around his neck again./p  
p data-p-id="92d72e2e62b6d1404a2ff1759cf54a22""I love you Dori."/p  
p data-p-id="ca944fe2e70ce221c8df89383b5166a4""I love you too Ed."/p 


	18. 18 Engagement Plans

p data-p-id="8e803745d8eebc41de32a484f8f15d0b"Engagement... It's crazy to think Edward wanting to spend eternity with me. I mean we are going to alive for a really really long time. How can someone want to spend a life that lasts so long linked to one person. I wish we could be normal and life would be so much easier and simple like regular humans. I sit looking out a window wearing pajamas wishing to feel like real teenager by wearing hipster glasses. I stared down at the beautiful ring Ed had put there not so long ago. I twirled it around my finger thinking about what is the positive parts of our relationship. I also think of the ones I see everyday in the house all so happy with people they have been with for so many years. Can I do that? Be with Edward for however long we have just living our lives over and over again. Being stuck as teenagers forever and moving from place to place just starting life over again... Yes how could I ever doubt my love for Edward. That was stupid of me we have been through so much together this is just another thing to get through. I know we can make it. We were meant to be together again to find each other in my new life I suppose you could say. I am so deep in all my thoughts I am lost in my own mind I don't know how I can escape from all of this. I am pulled back to the reality that I had been excluded from by hands on my cheeks and soft lips grazing mine. I blink slowly bring my eyes up to find Edward. My best friend. My forever. That's what he is mine./p  
p data-p-id="a269cc66c2aa4a46f86c754aec0605de""Whats wrong Dori? Why are you crying?" I feel his thumbs run under my eyes and I can feel the wetness that must had fallen when I was over thinking everything. I try to look down at my hands on my lap but Edward keeps my gaze from leaving his. He pleaded with me to answer what is happening./p  
p data-p-id="2dcd87d803eed92af7c1cd218f262864""I was thinking about what is going to happen." I quickly sit up and use my hands to try to explain myself to him. "I know we are going to get married. But what happens after that? Is there a happy ever after? What does that even mean? That we become some boring people well vampires-that just sounds strange but you know what I mean. Will we always be together? Are you going to want to leave me? What-"/p  
p data-p-id="893a7946f4276e489909cd4d16b66cc2""Dorothy stop. I will love you I will never stop loving you. If you forget that I will be at your side to remind you that there is nothing on this planet that could ever make me think otherwise." He holds my hand and kisses both hand and rubs the back with his thumbs. "Life will never be dull it's us together and look at our family. We all love each other and yes there will be bad bumps but we will get through it as a family. Dorothy I love you." He hugs me close after he is finished and kisses me softly after he holds me. /p  
p data-p-id="fbbe020cc081dbdb81dd9944a74044a8""Thank you so much Ed I can't imagine spending life with anyone else." I brush my hand over his chest with my head on his shoulder. "I love you Ed." I close my eyes resting wishing to sleep. Edward must have been able to tell because he picks me up and carries me to our room. We lay under the covers and I lean on his chest looking up at him. "Goodnight Eddie." I drift to sleep and use my power to allow Edward to follow me. I stretch feeling the sun hit my face in the morning. I smile feeling Edward doing the same. /p  
p data-p-id="e6facba58ad4bfc6f2a568fe3882bf6b""Wow I've forgotten this feeling. Waking up it is so odd. I love being able to wake up next to my beautiful fiancée." He hugs me laughing at the thought of sleep. "Thank you for giving that to me it was amazing being able to sleep holding you I don't think I ever slept as well."/p  
p data-p-id="6868612507f7eb60b4c4b34010a1ad6a""I know I haven't slept as well as with you holding me. I love you so much Ed I can't wait to be able to say I Do and be your wife." Edward starts to tickle my side and I attack both of his with my hands. We both laugh loudly booming around the room. We look at the door when it flings open and there is strange cooing noises. Alice and Rose are standing there both with phones out either taking pictures or recording a video. "Alice Rose what are you two doing?" I laugh out the question as Ed sits up with me on his lap./p  
p data-p-id="f581eda42eeb0824e25592b48fd83d74""We had been waiting for you to wake up we have so much to do. Do you realize how much planning there is to do for the wedding?" Alice exclaimed and was jumping with excitement they both put their phones in back pockets./p  
p data-p-id="61e879fd0b0e97f62881e7690743869e""That is if you wanted our help planing it is what Alice also meant to ask." Rose injected quickly after Alice. I giggled looking at Ed after he poked my nose. I hopped up and ran over to the two./p  
p data-p-id="8024e11b158ecb130e53f170bd0a7ef6""Of course I want help from you two hopefully Esme too. I can't wait to plan the wedding with you three." We squeal and jump in a circle while holding hands. We stop at hearing a chuckle come from Edward and turn to him with our hands on hips. "And what seems to be so funny Edward Cullen?"/p  
p data-p-id="fe96182b2bc1baa3de5974a99b8e42db""You seem to be my dear Dorothy Cullen." I blush looking at the other two who laugh leaving the room after I tell them I would get dressed and meet them downstairs. I walk back over and sit on Edwards lap and kiss him teasingly before getting up and walking to our closet. I pick out a cute what I would assume would be a Alice approved outfit and make my way passed Edward. "Not so fast my love." He stops me with his arms around my waist. "I wanted to be the first to tell you how stunning you look today." He kissed the side of my neck before letting me go. I turn to face him putting my arms around his neck pulling him down to put his forehead on mine with his arms going back to my waist again. /p  
p data-p-id="7c8169343433cbcf81d53602cc033702""Thank you. You are so sweet I am so lucky to have someone like you." I kiss him again thinking that would be the last./p  
p data-p-id="0c5331f4a8a968081669a24b10e4e2a5""No I am the lucky one to have someone as amazing as you. Thank you." We both meet to kiss and stand there for a bit just gazing at each other before my name is called from downstairs. "I'll see you latter my sweet." /p 


	19. 19 It's Our Day

p data-p-id="f04dc1c8cc72ca09776541a8c17b8716"Today is the day! I can't stand still for a second. It's my wedding day! Edward and I are getting married! It's just so perfect! I never thought I would be able to marry my best friend. I never thought I would get married at all. "Dorothy sit still! Goodness you would think that you were given one of those energy things." A chuckle leaves Rose's lips as she watches Alice try to get me to sit down. Esme should be in soon I wonder what she's doing- maybe she's talking to Edward. I wonder what he is doing right now. He's in his old room and I am out in our cabin getting ready. We had decided it was only going to be the family luckily I was able to talk Edward into letting me invite the pack and all of them had said they would be able to make it. I was so happy they were going to come even though it is on Cullen territory and are natural born enemies./p  
p data-p-id="19fac89dfa170d3275d9bc90476ac591""Now princess why aren't you dressed yet?" I jump and turn to see Esme standing there with a soft smile on her lips. I laugh awkwardly and shrug my shoulders. Alice gives a huff and taps her foot./p  
p data-p-id="c3527f4b0101d92cb61475cff8398334"I hold out my arms. "Okay I'm ready for the torture." Two out of three laugh. I peak out from clenched shut eyes to see them closing in./p  
p data-p-id="4259472bed6089632428ab0c894a1804"Oh lord that took so long! I can't believe what I'm wearing but Alice was very insistent that I was to be a princess from a fairy tail. Apperently being a princess means wearing scary high heals. "Dottie you look beautiful. Edward won't be able to take his eyes away." Rose and I look at each other smiling ear to ear./p  
p data-p-id="90a30fe5a6e727e64104c2cc9e9bed25""You think so?" I mash my lips together one of my new nerves habits. Also wringing my hands together./p  
p data-p-id="e8093bd920f15292f5d2cbd9ae79e62f""We know so Dottie." They each give me a hug as we make our way over to the house going upstairs into one of the many rooms as the final parts of the decorations are finished. Alice planned for me to walk in and Edward was to stay in his room till we were 'safely' in the room so he couldn't see my dress. She threatened him to not read anyone's mind to get a peak at the dress. I don't think poor Ed has ever been threated like that before it made all of us laugh to see sweet Alice turn lethal. Guess everyone has a 'savage' side./p  
p data-p-id="85f3f02bfbf26b5fbcf764dd5c2346c9"There is a knock on the door and it opens to show Emmett. "There's my girls. Ready to be married to Eddy?" I nod my head and we all walk downstairs to the door to the backyard. The three of them walk down and then its our que. This is it. Ohmygod. All that's left is walking down that isle. I still think about Rose and Emmett as parents I guess it's a bit strange but its our family. I gasp for air a bit. My hand grabs at Emmett's arm and I squeezed as hard as I could. "Hey don't worry. This is a piece of cake. Don't over think it. It's Edward you know how much he loves you." I nod my head but my mind is fill floating off into space. "Princess you know neither Rose or I would let him even near you if we weren't positive he had rightful intentions." I giggle at Emmett's strange switch of behavior to . "Now I believe it is time for me to walk you down the isle." We nod at each other and we turn to face forward./p  
p data-p-id="2bb37a7a060c5744d1bd068604f8207f"I put my hand on the inside of his elbow and I am no longer worried about falling as my eyes lock with Edward. I feel my smile widen as does Edward's smile grows too. I don't know how long it took to walk down the isle it could've been 10 minutes or it could've been 5 for all I cared all I needed was to watch Edward. My Edward. Emmett gives me a bear hug before giving Edward a stern look and walking to sit down. Edwards hands incase both of mine and he kisses mine as we are face to face. Even with this huge shoes the top of my head is at about shoulder height. He is just so tall. But I wouldn't have him any other way. He is just so perfect and I will always love him. Carlisle smiles at the two of us and begins. "We have gathered here today..."/p 


	20. 20 Remember the first time?

p data-p-id="9f01619d2ba1ccaac85917ab9a913c4f"Edward and I lay in bed together. Edward laying on his back while I cuddle close and trace his chest with my index finger. It has been about a month since we got married. This past month I have been the happiest I've ever been. Both of us have this constant huge smile stretched on our faces. I speak for the first time since we had been laying here for a few hours. "Ed, do you remember the first time we saw each other?"/p  
p data-p-id="19e5bd91a1e2a9fe10fb7a90b60dce0e""The first time I saw you or the first time you also saw me?" My hands are flat on Ed's chest so I could lean up to look at his face. I lift an eyebrow and narrow my eyes playfully./p  
p data-p-id="ae8f2a170670dd73423ec2f70f59f9d6""How about both?" I tap my fingers where they lay./p  
p data-p-id="00b3ed4db7e7c437dc48e206e187ef5f"One of Edward's hands comes up to capture one of mine. He brings my hand up and kisses it softly. "Well the first time I saw you was on a sunny Sunday afternoon. You had been walking through the park and just looked so peaceful. When I saw your face I stopped and just stared in awe. I thought that you were an angel from your beauty. Every Sunday I would go to that park and hope to see you walking." My jaw is slack and I probably look like a goof ball with how I am starring. "Finally one Sunday came and I was worried you wouldn't be there because there was meant to be a good deal of rain. I got my umbrella and made my way to the park. I got there early and the rain just started to downpour. Then I saw you still as breathtaking at the first time I saw you. You were shivering so hard that it looked like you were vibrating. I decided immediately to go up and help. I tried to introduce myself but I kept stuttering and I hoped you just thought I was cold."/p  
p data-p-id="3c86b4e424eaab511ed73fa30d1877f6""I thought it was cute. Your hat went low on your eyebrows and were fidgeting how you were holding the umbrella. You offered to walk me home and from that day on you were my best friend."/p  
p data-p-id="6ee2c65fa5f731f6ebc68b28eb5bb765"Edward hugs me "Still are right?" /p  
p data-p-id="bf79640ebb624aaa9a87a96883a28bcc""And always will." I smile before connecting our lips together./p 


End file.
